To Build a Fire
by Lili-So
Summary: "Please." she begged. "Please, stay. Please show me this is for real." she implored. My fire grew a little more, but the flames soften. The fire wide, but the flames low. One-Shot lemon.


**I posted this ****a while ago, then posted another version of it. This is the third version of it. Anyway, just a little lemon for the heart.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own the characters or the plot of Twilight**

The family never really knew why we had to leave or why the party had turned that way. They just saw the attack and assumed it meant danger would always be around no matter what, no need for outer sources. Danger just lurked around the corner. But she knew the truth. She knew we couldn't stay anymore because of my mistake, but it didn't hurt her any less.

It took me a long time to come back. I had convinced myself that the best solution was to stay away, let time run its course. Time heals all wounds they say, and the human mind is like a sieve. It would be as if I never existed. But no matter how long or how far away from her I was, I could not get her out of my mind. No distraction, no cross country hunt for a read head vampire was enough to make me forget. Bella was engraved in every fibber of my being.

So after some time, I went back. I just wanted to see her, make sure she was moving on. She always thought of herself as being weak, but I knew better. She had fire in her, a toughness only I could see. But when I came back that night, she was but ashes amongst ruins. She was standing in front of her window, staring into the night, but seeing nothing. I may have been silent, but she felt me, she always could. Her back straighten a bit when I got closer to her.

She had her back to me and her arms around her. I could smell the salt of her tears as they ran down her cheeks. Her hair was down and a little dishevelled from sleep. She was only wearing a tank top and some shorts, I had never seen that much of her skin. It seemed to glow softly in the moonlight enhancing its flawlessness. Her body had changed a little, getting a bit more mature. Gone was the 17-year-old girl I had met, she had given place to this beautiful woman.

"You left." she said in a quiet whisper, she didn't need to be louder for me to hear.

"I came back, I'm here now." I replied to her just a little louder so she could hear. Finally, she turned around to face me. Her face was slightly flushed, a reminder of the blush that used to be a constant on her cheeks. Her eyes were alight, but you could see that the fire had been dimmed for a long time. Silent tears were still running down her face and my body ached to be closer to her.

"Yes, you here _now_, but for how long?" she asked with such sadness in her voice to match the one in her eyes. The light remained though, the light was hope. The hope was my permission to advance. So I took a step towards her, her heart beat increased, the light burned a little brighter. So I took another step, her arms went limp beside her, the light became a flame. So I walked until I was right in front of her, her breathing increased. I took her face in my hands and wiped the tears from her cheeks with my thumbs, the flame got just a little bigger.

"As long as you want me Bella, I'm here forever if you want." I told her with love and determination and the flame became a fire. She had to understand. I kissed her forehead, my lips lingering there. Her arms went to my neck, her face turned in my right palm, and she kissed it, the fire igniting my hand. Sadness had made place to hope when I arrive, but now hope was making a place for desire. I kissed her lips and the fire spread to our faces. I took her closer to my body and tighter in my arms, trying to hold the flame, trying to burn myself just as she burned herself. I wanted us to be equal. She deserved it.

The fire grew, spreading to our entire bodies, the flames licking at us, the heat getting stronger, the clothes being shed. Our hands groped and griped and the flames burned. I took her to the bed and laid her gently, the fire was strong but contained. My lips traveled from her lips, to her neck, to her breast until her nipple was in my mouth. Her hands went to my hair, little flames scorching my scalp.

Her head was thrown back, lips slightly parted, eyes shut and a sad frown. She was in pain and pleasure. She was battling the fire. I work that much harder to spread the flames. I sucked and nipped and swirled my tongue to her nipple while massaging her other breast. The frown eased a little, she was giving in a little. She was beautiful.

"Please." she begged. "Please, stay. Please show me this is for real." she implored. My fire grew a little more, but the flames soften. The fire wide, but the flames low. My mouth claimed hers again as I poured my love to her. My hand traveled down her body southing her flames, but maintaining her fire.

"I'm here Bella, I'm here." I said to her when my hand reached her sex. She moaned at my touch, the fire crackled. My mouth traveled down again stopping briefly to her breast before making my way down. Then my mouth was on her, igniting the fire, tasting the heat. Her hands went to my hair again, my eyes lifting up to lock with hers, and she moaned again, louder, the fire roared.

Then my fingers where in her, the flames licking her body while my tongue licked her harder. Her fingers in my hair got tighter and tugged. My fire grew. Her breathing sped, her heartbeat picked up too and my fingers pump faster, harder. She was bucking her hips, she was giving up the fight, accepting the fire to consume her. She was barely containing her moans anymore, but I wanted to be there when the fire would explode, so I slowed down a bit. Still moving my fingers slowly in her, I kissed my way from her pubic bone to her mouth again stopping to her breast.

"Bella? Let me stay. Let me prove to you I'll stay." I begged her. She nodded her head and I kissed her, the fire picked up around us. I hovered over her, one hand beside her face stroking her hair away from her damp forehead while the other one kept moving slowly, our eyes connected. One of her hand went from my hair to my neck then around and down my chest and stopped once she had me in her hand. She pumped me once, the flame started, then twice, the fire gripped me, then she positioned me to her entrance, stopping my hand, my fire roared.

"Stay, show me you can stay." she asked. Slowly I pushed in her, the fire encased me. She whimpered from the pain, her fire dimming quickly. I stilled in her, giving her time, kissing her slowly to rebuild her fire. I whispered my devotion to her. Her pain subsided and her fire grew. I moved slowly in her the rhythm of hot embers, still burning, but slow, loving. Then the flames picked up again, and so did our pace. She was thrusting in time with me, the fire growing.

Still she wanted more and so did I, the fire encircled us, caging us. Our thrusting was fast now and hard, our mouths hovering, but unable to kiss. We were panting and we were moaning and we were grunting. I was close, the flame sheathing me, but Bella needed more, so my hand went to her breast, rolling and tugging her nipple and then it went to her folds, rolling and pinching.

Bella screamed and moaned and grunted and so did I, our fire roaring and crackling and shaking. And I thrust harder still and faster and sloppier. And then the fire exploded, our names falling from each other's mouth. My arms gave out, I fail on her and the fire died, living only embers.

"Jasper?" she asked for my attention. I was still on top of her and she was running one hand in my hair the other running up and down my back. She was maintaining the embers. But she didn't needed to, the fire had been built, we both had been burnt.

"I want you to stay. I want you forever." she whispered in my ear. The embers covered themselves in ashes hiding the flames, but always ready to ignite again. I kissed her again and I chuckled when I sensed her desire and lust picking up, the flames trying to resurface from the ashes.

And that's how we were from then on. We had build a fire that night, bright and strong and all consuming. So strong that when the flames would subside, the embers would not die.


End file.
